Ib- KanoKido
by Nila d Dragonic Kirishi
Summary: A scene where Kido is Ib and Kano is Garry. (Marry is of course Mary) Will they survive this madness or will they both die? What will happen then? "I found you I found the Green and Yellow rose ! Now which will I take? Hm?"
1. Art Gallery

_**I'm so hyped for this~! I love both Ib and Kagerou so why not make both? With KanoKido of course~ Enjoy!**_

* * *

In the early afternoon, under a grey sky, Kido and her parents were on their way to an art gallery. "Did you remember everything Kido? Oh! Do you have a handkerchief? You know, the one you got for your birthday? Keep it safe in your pocket, okay? Don't lose it!" Her mother reminded her.

They were at the art gallery to see artworks by a guy named Guertena—ranging from paintings to sculptures. While her parents were getting some pamphlets, Kido wanted to go ahead and asked her mother for permission. The answer was yes. So, Kido went ahead to the gallery. She saw many paintings. She recalled one that had a blonde girl in it, another one with a brown haired girl in it that looked strangely real. Not to mention some women sculptures wearing red, blue and yellow dresses. A painting caught her eyes. It seemed like it was a mess of things. A maze of some sort. The drawing seemed child-like and…creepy. Suddenly, the lights flickered but stopped after a few seconds. Kido was not the slightest bit scared as she thinks it was just an electricity problem. She moved back to the previous room with the women sculptures.

No one was there.

She went back to check on her parents. The receptionist and parents were there. No one was there. The lights flickered again but turned off after awhile. The hairs on Kido's neck stood up but she continued forward. _No one's around… _Kido thought as she managed to go into another room with her dimly lit phone. There were more paintings and sculptures. She continued moving forward until she reached a part where a green rose sculpture stood. She stared at it for awhile, feeling oddly nostalgic. She brushed it aside and moved on. She looked at another painting called the 'Coughing man'. She turned around after losing interest but whipped her head back after hearing a cough. _Was it my imagination?_ She thought as she moved to the previous room she was in. There was a window there and as she walked past, she swore she saw a shadow moving with her. She moved backwards again, then moved front but nothing happened. _Am I hallucinating? _She sighed and checked the window. It can be opened but it won't. She was about to walk away when a knock came from the window. She jumped and timidly checked the window again. There was a handprint. At this point, she was terrified and quickly went on. She was just about to pass by a cat picture when it meowed.

"Meoww~"

Kido whimpered a little and proceeded onwards. She came back to the maze-like painting. She noticed a yellow paint leaking from the painting on the lower side of it. Suddenly, words formed on the floor in red. ' O' it said. She ignored it and checked the other windows. She turned her head away when blood- or red paint- leaked out from the window. She shrieked and fell onto her knees. W-what's happening?! She questioned as she slowly and hesitantly got up on her feet. She thought of the words that were written. She went to the room while passing by other paintings when an apple fell out of a painting. She jumped backwards, repeatedly telling herself, "It's fine, nothing to worry about…" She managed to get back to the room without fainting. The words were still there.

**' O'**

There was something else written in the leaking blue ink too. It said, 'Come down below Kido, I'll show you someplace secret._' Down below? _She thought. _Is it that one fish painting? _She decided to go back there. There it was, the railings gone and paint on the ground. It looked like someone had jumped into the painting and left a footprint. Kido decided to try her luck.

She jumped in.


	2. Another Gallery

She woke up to find her in another art gallery. Or it seemed like one. 2 pictures hung from the wall. One showing a Green abyss with floating rocks while the other has a Yellow abyss. Ignoring it, Kido went to the left—only to see even more words in blue.

**' E'**

It read. There was a blue door with a vase in front of it. The vase had a Green rose in it. Kido decided to take it since she never know what would happen. She pushed the vase away and opened the blue door. There was another painting. It was a painting of a girl with bluish grey hair, smiling away. Kido read the text below it. It said, 'When the rose withers, so too will you wither away.' _What does that mean?_ Kido thought as she looked around the room. She spotted a blue key on the ground and picked it up. The girl in the painting changed her facial expression into something like a crazy mad woman. Getting creeped out already, Kido quickly rushed out of the door. When Kido got out, the vase had changed positions and there was a note there.

'You and the rose are one. Know the weight of your own life.'

Kido looked around the corridor once more and found that the words changed. Know written in red, it said,

**' F'**

_What does that even mean? _Kido pushed the thought that she did something wrong away and went back into the room with 2 paintings. There was no stairway. Kido clearly remembered a stairway in between the 2 paintings but now, it was gone. With hairs standing on her neck, she went to the right. She found another small corridor with a painting of a fish and another blue door. She turned the doorknob but it was locked. Remembering she had the blue key, she inserted it and went in.

She found herself in a green room with multiple paintings of bugs. She went to the left. There were more paintings of bugs but there was also a green door. Opening the door, she found herself in a corridor with a hole. It was too wide to jump over it so she went back. She decided to go back to the first green room. She went to the front corridor when suddenly, black hands burst out from the sides, shocking Kido. Kido fell but managed to get up and continue her way while dodging the hands. There was another green door next to an ant painting. She twisted the doorknob. Locked. She instinctively searched the ant painting next to it. Realizing it could be taken off, she did. Not knowing what to do with it, she went back to the other rooms. She got to the room with a hole and put the ant painting down. She managed to cross over. She stepped on the ant and the ant exploded into blood and ant pieces. Kido quickly went over it, not wanting her shoes to get stained. She went into the other green door. There was the sculpture of the woman in the red dress in front of her, as well as a green key. Kido picked it up. The sculpture started moving.

It took a step forward.

Kido took a step back.

It started chasing Kido out of the room and she ran. She ran into the previous room and walked over the hole safely. However, when the sculpture ran over it, the painting gave way and the sculpture fell into the hole. Kido panted. _What is this madness?!_ She thought while she calmed down. She went to the locked green door and opened it with the green key. There was a cat-like room, similar to the cat painting in the other art gallery. There was a fish-shaped hole that seemed to replace the cat's nose. Large and round cat eyes stared at her as she made her way to the right. She found a room with a bunch of walls and curtains that seemed to hide a painting. One of the curtains revealed a painting with a man. There was a text below it that said,

'Play Hide and Seek?'

The painting disappeared and underneath the other curtains were yellow buttons. Randomly picking one, Kido pressed a button. The curtains revealed the same painting. Text appeared next to it.

'Found me, you get prize.'

She explored the room a bit more and found a green-framed painting with of a knife. Below it, there was a wooden fish head. Picking it up, Kido went into the cat room and went to the left. The other room had a bunch of sculptures in there. Some of important people, some of heroes and 2 of them were like the red-dressed sculpture but blue. Wary of the blue ones, Kido explored the area. Boxes laid everywhere and Kido tried to resist the urge to clean it up. The lights went dim. Kido found a plate on the floor and read it with the little light she had. Apparently this was the storeroom. Suddenly, one of the dark grey sculptures shook and started to move towards her slowly. Kido screamed and covered her ears, expecting to die. Fortunately, the sculpture broke into millions of pieces when it reached the plate. Kido opened her eyes and saw that it has the fish tail. She took it and combined it with the head. She went to the other side and saw a painting of a Green rose. A splashed of yellow paint appeared on the side of the wall. Freaking out, Kido rushed out of the room and unlocked a pathway with the fish. The cat room meowed and the eyes glowed red but opening a path nevertheless.

She entered it.

* * *

_**Hi. Much love. Much life. Oh and I'll be following Pewdiepie's walkthrough on this but of course changing it a little since i couldn't find any other walkthroughs that do all of the endings. Enjoy~**_


	3. The Yellow Rose

Kido walked around the room and saw one particular part with a painting. A painting that had a black background and an oddly creepy face painted in red, sticking it's tongue out. Kido took a step forward and almost got hurt by the painting's spit. How you ask? She doesn't know either. Ignoring that painting, she moved to the next painting. It was completely white. Squinting her eyes, she could faintly make out a number in red.

'**9'**

Memorizing the number, Kido explored some more. She found a plate nearby.

'**Just when you've forgotten…'**

it said. There was some yellow writing too.

'**BEWARE OF LIPS'**

it read. Looking further, there were some lips in the wall. They whispered, 'Hungry…give food.' Carefully avoiding it, Kido moved on. This room had hanging dolls. The dolls hung from the ceiling with a red string tied on their legs. There was a yellow door at the end that needed a password to open.

'**X x X + X'**

The first X was in green, 2nd in red and third in purple. She went to the other side of the room and entered another unlocked yellow door. There was a writing that said,

'**The Liar's Room'**

There were 6 paintings of women with different colored clothing following the order of green, orange, yellow, blue, white and red. She read the writings below them in the same order.

* * *

Green: Stand in front of the statue, go west 3 steps, then south 1 step. That's the answer!

Orange: Stand in front of the statue, go east 4 steps, then north 2 steps. That's the answer!

Yellow: The one in white speaks the truth!

Blue: The only truth-speaker wears green!

White: Stand in front of the statue, go east 2 steps, then south 2 steps. That's the answer!

Red: I agree with the one in yellow!

* * *

_So it's these kind of questions huh?_ Kido thought as she stood back and thought for a while. _If red agrees with yellow and yellow agrees with white, they both go for white. However, blue says she goes for green however, she is a liar. So orange is the answer! _Opening the door, she saw a statue with many tiles. Stepping in front of the statue, she recited the steps. The tile was loose and there was a number in purple there.

'**4'**

_Ok, 2 down 1 to go. _Suddenly, there was a loud crash. She swung open the door—only to find the paintings completely covered in red. Each of the wordings below said,

'**Liar!'**

_Eh? Orange was the one killed so they wanted to kill me…?_ Kido shook her head and walked back to the corridor of dolls. Out of curiosity, she pulled down a red doll and another red one fell. She inspected it and saw that it had a number in green on it.

'**18'**

She went back to the locked door and did the math.

'**18 x 9 + 4 = 166'**

_Click!_ The door opened wide and Kido walked in. There were a bunch of trees. Kido caught a glimpse of red and looked at it. It was a wooden apple. She took it, just in case. _I don't need this but I guess those lips need it. They did say they were hungry. _Kido hurriedly went back. 'That food…give me.' Kido let it eat. 'That tasty. I let you pass, go through my mouth.' The lips opened up to the size of the door and Kido reluctantly went in.

There were 3 pictures of guillotines. The pictures go from lowered to a high raise. Sensing something wrong, she took tiny steps front and barely dodged a guillotine dropping down on her. She entered a red room. There was a painting of a bird and a trumpet titled 'Breath'. She entered a red door. There was a large, blue, clay statue as she entered and a red one on the other side. There was a painting at a corner.

'**The Lady in Red'**

Just as she was about to walk off, the painting shook violently and it crawled swiftly towards her. Screaming, she ran. She ran round the room until she spotted a red key lying on the ground. Quickly picking it up, she tumbled to the red door, opened it and locked it behind her. There were bookshelves and another red door in front of her. She tried opening it but it was locked. Knowing there was a button or lever to push somewhere between the books, she looked. She found a book jutting out and pushed it. _Click! _The door swung open. _I'm getting the hang of this._ She thought to herself as she entered the door. She moved to her right. She saw a man lying on the ground. He was unconscious. Kido saw that he was holding a key and decided to take it. She entered the next part of the room. There was a headless statue blocking the way to a door. She went back. This time, she went to the left. Immediately, she spotted yellow petals lying around on the floor. She followed the petals instinctively and found herself in front of a puddle of blood. There was a plate on the wall.

'**The Lady in Blue'**

it said. Using the small key, she entered the red door. There she was. The lady in blue. She was holding onto a yellow rose, slowly ripping it. She noticed Kido and started to chase her. Dodging the lady, she picked up the yellow rose and rushed out of the room. She heard a knocking sound coming from the window. Kido took a sneak peek and the lady in blue jumped out. Shocked, Kido took off like a bullet and rushed to the main room. There was a flower vase. She put the roses she had into it and they magically regained their petals. _I wonder if the yellow rose is the man's life?_ Kido walked to the right room. She checked on the man again. "…Mhmm…Huh? The pain is gone? Eh? AH!" The man screamed at the sight of Kido and moved back. Kido, too, got shocked and took a step back. "Wha-wait! I'm good okay? I'm not going to hurt you!" The man blinked. "You aren't?" He asked suspiciously. Kido raised both hands, showing she had no weapon with her. The man's eyes suddenly widened at the green rose Kido had. "Hey are you someone from the gallery?" Kido nodded. "So you are! Thank god there's someone other than me here!" He gave a grin. They talked about this place.

* * *

…

"Hm~ I see. So you have no idea how or why you ended up here too huh?"

Kido nodded again.

"We're both on the same boat huh? So when the petals of the rose is lost, I will get hurt too huh? Oh and thanks for helping me there, I thought I was a goner~!"

"You should be more careful"

"Well, we are gonna have to find our way out! I can't stand this place any longer. Oh! Right I forgot to introduce myself! Name is Kano Shuuya, nice to meet you!"

"Kido Tsubomi. Nice to meet you too."

"Heh~ That's a cute name! I can't leave a cute girl in these kind of places so I'll lead okay?"

"Whatever."

Kano walked ahead and almost got hurt. "HYEEEEK!" He jumped back and fell. Kido smirked, "What a fine leader you make Kano." Kano gave a slight apologetic chuckle but kept that grin. He dusted off some dirt before letting Kido take the lead. "After you ma'am~"

* * *

**[Kano joined the party]**

* * *

**Finally Kano joined! I HAVE WAITED MY ENTIRE LIFE FOR THIS~~! Ah-hem, anyways I hope you enjoy and uh yeah bye.**


	4. Fear and Thoughts

They entered the room in front of them and saw a blue mannequin blocking their way. Kano rolled up his sleeves and proceeded to push it. It made a deep noise and was moved out of the way. "Quite strong for such a skinny guy huh?" Kido said as she entered the red door. There were 2 paintings with arms sticking out from the floor beneath them, one was the Left hand of the Grieving bride, the other the Right hand. The paintings were of a bride and a groom, named "Grieving Bride" and "Grieving Groom" respectively. _That's sad…_ Kido thought as she tried to catch up with the fast-paced Kano. "Neh Kido…I'm hungry..." He whined as he pointed to a picture of cake and coffee. "You'll get to eat when we escape this place. Now get moving." She replied and went off to explore. She came across a blue painting of a creepy face.

* * *

**"Ehehehehe….hehehehehe….Flowers…flowers're nice…Give me that there flower and I'll let you through…ehehe…"**

Kido declined.

**"Aw, I'm begging you. I just wanna have a snifffff."**

She declined again.

"**I just want it for a li'l bit…Ehehe…hehehehehe…hehehehehehe…AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

* * *

It broke out into a psychotic laugh. Completely disturbed by it, Kido turned around to see Kano going through a door nearby. They entered it to find a whole room filled with canvas and stools. "Kido…I can't take all of these puzzle maze thing I'm heading out." He said while rubbing his temples and heading out, Kido tailing him. They came across a floor filled with eyeballs. Kano jumped and yelped, "Yaahh! What is THAT?! Gross is what! Why are there EYES on the FLOOR?!" "I'm sure this is better than solving painting puzzles and being chased by angry women from paintings right?" Kido retorted as she made her way over the eyeballs. She noticed an eyeball that looks bloodshot and broken. "Does…does this lone eye have a…a…." "Congestion problem? Seems like it." Thinking it would be needing for later use, they made their way to another room—a room that Kano particularly hated. "WHAT?! Okay so first I got chased by some angry paintings, almost died because of this stupid rose, find a floor filled with eyeballs and now a MAZE?! WHAT DOES THIS STUPID WORLD WANT FROM ME?!" Kano raged and crouched down. Kido, being Kido, sharply replied, "At least you didn't almost get your head chopped off by a guillotine, solve a Shakespears puzzle, get chased around by angry mannequins, get harassed by a creepy painting and go through the mouth of a wall right?! Now get your guts together and move the hell on you coward!" She stomped off in a rage alone into the maze, completely frustrated by Kano and the world of paintings. She walked and found white writings on the walls.

* * *

_**"Do you like mazes?"**_

_Who in the right mind would?_ Kido thought and hid behind a wall to dodge one of the mannequins. She came across a board, saying…

"**There's a trick to solving mazes…  
Hug the right side and**

**You'll reach the end eventually…"**

* * *

It still does not help the fact that the ceiling is low for my height. Kido was about to head right when she heard a scream. She whipped around and moved to the location of the sound. There she saw Kano being chased by the mannequins. Kido slid behind a wall and when Kano ran by, she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to her side. He panted a bit until he managed to blurt out, "Thanks…hah…for saving…me again…hah…Kido…" "Be more careful next time and stay close to me." She led the panting Kano to the right and came across a canvas.

* * *

"**Check directly south from the red paint."**

* * *

They did however, they found that there were 3 splashes of paint. Stuck, they found their way out and tried to solve the other puzzle instead. "Hey Kido! Look we can push the stools!" He demonstrated by pushing the closest one. Kido nodded and tried to move a bunch of stools randomly. She was about to push another one when she noticed something in the middle. "Kano, seems like that's our goal." She pointed it out and reset the room by going out and in again. This time, they pushed it correctly. They picked up the eye drops. They looked at each other, both thinking the same thing—the red eye. They immediately ran out of the room and went to the lone, congested eye. They dropped a few of the drops onto it and it healed. The eyeball, somehow, moved to a certain spot and stared at it. Kido inspected that wall closely and noticed it was off a slightly different colour, finding a secret passage. Entering it, they picked up a Red Glass Ball. They related to the red paint splashes and entered the maze once more. They found a switch on the wall directly south of the furthest red paint. Kano flicked the switch and a sound came from the outside.

* * *

They scanned the place for the location of the sound when Kido noticed a hole in the White Snake painting. She took out the red ball and placed it in its eye. A painting next to it fell and at the back of it said,

* * *

"**Behind the big tree…"**

* * *

"Hey Kido, I saw a tree sculpture in the other room. Maybe it's that one?" Kano said and led her to the room. The room had a few sculptures. One of a wine glass with a cushion in it, another of a sad looking mad, another of a skull splashed with colours of blue, yellow and red and finally, the big tree. They looked around when Kido noticed something glistening between the leaves. She pulled it out and found a silver ring. Kido's eyes lit up and they made their way to the couple paintings at the entrance. She placed the ring on the ring finger of the left hand of the bride. The bride in the painting threw her bouquet into Kido's arms. "Hehe…seems like you're gonna get married next hmmm~" Kano teased and got a gab in his stomach. "S-shut up! We're gonna need this later…I assume…"

Kano smirked when his eyes lit up. "What? Did you get an idea?" Kano nodded and brought her over to the creepy painting. Kido suddenly got it and fed the painting the bouquet.

* * *

**"Ehehe…thanks…it smells niice…eheheh. Well, chow time!"**

The painting munched on the bouquet happily and finished it within seconds.

"**Ahh…that was good…ehehehe. Thank you, thanks so much. As promised, you can go through. Just take this door in…well, see ya…ehehehe."**

* * *

And then, the painting turned into a door. Kano and Kido did a little high five and stepped into it. They entered a hall way filled with skulls, all looking and staring at their every move. There were paintings too, of the same skull. They were looking up front first, the second was looking at you and the third…had no pupils. Trying to ignore the creepy skulls, they headed for the door.

* * *

**Hello people I am back and semi-ready to get the show on the road :D Sorry if I took a super long break! It was partly because I was being the lazy person I am and being all busy with games and school blah blah blah~! Anyways I hope you do enjoy this chapter of this story series :) Thanks for reading~**


End file.
